


Not Only Dreams Come True

by thiefofIight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Gen, I don't know, Sadstuck, This is sort of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefofIight/pseuds/thiefofIight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider, and your biggest fear is to see your nightmare come true, which basically means that your worst fear is to see Bro die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Only Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for how bad this is. This seemed so much better in my head.

Your name is Dirk Strider, but you will only be referred to as ‘bro’, as far as we’re concerned. You’re still not really sure how this all happened, but one day, you found a kid who looked extremely similar to you after a meteor crashed in your neighborhood, and you have been taking care of that little guy since then. You couldn’t say you were made for raising this kid, but it was clear that he had no one else when you found him, and no matter how much you liked to pretend you didn’t feel anything, you couldn’t leave that baby alone. And that’s pretty much the story of how you became Bro Strider to a lot of people, instead of Dirk. And somehow, you were okay with that. 

The only problem that came up as you were raising him was those recurring nightmares he would always have. He never told you much about these, even when it happened for the first time. The only thing he would say to you was that he ‘simply wanted to make sure bro was still here’ and of course, you were always willing to reassure him and to show him that you hadn’t left him. You had grown attached to the kid, and it wasn’t like anyone would ever know that you let him sleep in your bed on those nights just to make sure he was okay because you cared about him, after all. No, no one would ever know how much that kid meant to you, and everyone would keep on thinking that you were raising him in the most ironical way. 

As he grew up, he stopped waking you up in the middle of the night because of his nightmares. You knew they hadn’t stopped, though. As the years went by, you had learnt to read this kid like an open book. You were aware of the fact that he handled them on his own simply because you had told him that he needed to be strong. And you were glad he was doing as told. This made you proud of him. Besides, you knew you wouldn’t ever leave him alone and that his nightmare wouldn’t ever come true. He definitely had nothing to be worried about, so you thought it was good for him to learn how to deal with his nightmares. They were meaningless, after   
all.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you don’t understand why the nightmares won’t stop. It doesn’t make any sense to you, and you’re honestly getting sick of it all. You’ve basically had the name nightmare since you were a kid and you really didn’t understand it. It was always the same setting. There was blood, way too much blood. And then you eventually saw Lil Cal – Bro’s favorite puppet – lying next to a body. And there was more blood. And Bro was lying there, stabbed in the chest, and there just was too much blood. Most of the time, you woke up crying and shaking. No matter how much you and Bro argued, you looked up to him a lot, and you couldn’t really imagine your life without him. After all, he truly was the only one you had. He never told you anything about your parents, and you had never really asked him about them, but you still knew he most likely was the only family you had left. And that was why the nightmares scared you to death. You didn’t want him to die, or at least not anytime soon. And the worst part of it was that in those nightmares, you were always the one to find the body. And it felt terrible, despite the fact that it had yet only occurred in dreams, for you could feel the nightmares in your bones. When you woke up from them, always thought that you would see Bro the way your subconscious had made you see him while you were asleep. And that thought was absolutely terrifying. And for that reason, you truly missed being a kid and being able to sneak in his bed for the rest of the night, and to get him to comfort you. But somehow, you felt okay. You always managed to convince yourself that everything you were seeing were just parts of horrible nightmares, and that you would never have to see that dreadful scene in real life. Besides, you couldn’t imagine anyone stabbing Bro. No one you knew of had a good reason to want him dead. It wasn’t like Bro did many things that could make anyone want to murder him, despite being ironic and making those stupid smuppets – which you’re sure aren’t really ironic, and that Bro simply loves him, even if he will never admit it.

But one day, your life totally changed. If you were asked if you had seen it coming you would say that no, you most definitely hadn’t. It was just supposed to be a game you would play with three of your online friends. It was meant to last just long enough for you to decide if the game was ironic enough for you. That game wasn’t meant to destroy Earth with meteors, and you would have never thought that you would somehow be one of the main characters of the game. If someone had told you that you would have to save the world, or maybe the universe, by playing this stupid game, you would have never believed them. And yet, it was true. But no matter how terrible the fact that earth had been destroyed was, there was something else that worried you. You hadn’t seen Bro since you had started playing, and you had a feeling that the nightmare was about to come true. And no matter how hard you tried to forget about it, there really was nothing you could do about it.

Your name is Dirk Strider, and you honestly can’t explain what’s going on anymore. You’re not even really sure where you are anymore. The only sensible thing you can remember is sparring on the roof with Dave. And then there was this meteor which turned your whole life into the nonsense it is now. And you have a really bad feeling about all of this. You have no idea where he is, or where anything is, except for your sword and Lil Cal.

You had been walking around for a pretty long while, your sword in your hand, ready to hit anything that would try to hurt you, when the bad feeling you had been trying to ignore ever since all this nonsense had begun came back more intense than it had been until then. You felt like this was the end. Like you were going to die soon. Like Dave’s nightmare was going to come true. And you couldn’t stand that feeling. You couldn’t fail the kid. Not after all these times you had promised him he would never really be alone. 

And suddenly, it was all over and done with. You didn’t even have the time to strike back. That black creature, which you couldn’t recognize, stabbed you and you fell onto the ground. You were still conscious. Lil Cal was at your feet and your hat was lying next to you. And there was blood, too much blood. You knew you couldn’t do anything to save your life. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. You wished you could have told Dave that you were proud of him and of what he had become over the years. You wished you could tell him you loved him, unironically, and that he was the only family you had ever really had. But it was too late. You were going to die soon. Besides, you didn’t really want him to see you like this. You wanted him to remember you as Bro, not as the weak Dirk who had a lot of feelings but never knew how to express them you really were. You then heard some footsteps coming towards you, and you prayed that it wasn’t Dave, for you had suddenly understood that this was what his nightmares had always been all about. 

Your name is Dave Strider, and you really wish you had never started playing this stupid game. None of this would have come true, if you hadn’t agreed to do so.  
When you found him, you weren’t sure what to do. It looked like he was still breathing, which was something that you hadn’t noticed the other tiles you had seen this scene in your nightmares, but you didn’t dare to get closer to him. There was all this blood around him, and this knife in his stomach, and you couldn’t bear the sight. It was worse than it was in dreams. But for some reason, you couldn’t bring yourself to look away. You felt the tears coming as they started to blur your vision behind your shades. You blinked, not bothering to hide them or to wipe them away. It didn’t matter if you cried in front of him anymore. He was going to die in a few minutes, or was already dead. And this hurt so much that you were pretty sure that the pain he was going, or had gone, through wasn’t as bad as yours. 

“Little man, no, don’t cry,” he eventually said weakly, snapping you out of your thoughts. This was something that had never happened in your nightmares, and it made the whole thing even more unbearable. Those were the words he used to whisper to you back when you were just a little kid who wanted him to comfort you after one of those nightmares. 

“I’m so sorry, bro, it’s all my fault,” you sobbed as you kneeled down beside him, tears still rolling down your cheeks. 

“I told you Striders don’t cry. And it’s never their fault. You know that. Striders can do no wrong, and when they do, it’s only ironically,” Bro added, sounding weaker and weaker as he spoke. “Now you go fight, little man. Be the hero Striders are meant to be. I believe in you.”

“Bro, bro, no, no. Don’t let go. Striders don’t die. Striders are stron—Bro, no. Please bro, no,” you cried as he closed his eyes and his lips parted slightly to get more air in his lungs, but in vain.

Once you had said those words, everything became too silent for your liking. The sound of his heavy breathing eventually faded away, and you were left alone there, kneeling down on the ground next to your dead bro. You felt more helpless than ever, but you still couldn’t forget the last words he had said to you.

Your name is Dave Strider, and for the sake of Bro, you are going to become the hero he wants you to be.


End file.
